Paper Mario: Songs Of Fate
by Darkmoonshiney
Summary: Mario is on a new quest to help stop Zemable's army from freeing him with the 12 Songs Of Fate
1. Prologue

_~Prologue_ ~

 _Ahem! Today I'll be telling you the story of the Songs Of Fate. There was once an evil being called Zemable he caused terror across the land but one day a Sage used the 12 Songs Of Fate to lock him away forever in the depts of a canyon._

Somewhere in a village called Starsong high above the clouds alot of the Star kids were playing around while the older Stars were guarding a map of some kind them there was a loud explosion then all the Star kids were paincing except one who was rushing to see the problem " What's going on!?"

One the guards turn to see him " Light! I need you to do something for me!"

Light asked " What is it?"

The guard gave him the map and he replied " This is map to finding the 12 Songs Of Fate. Please find a hero to help you find them. Zemable's army has came for it. Please get out of here NOW!"

Light nodded and he started to float away really fast while holding the map in his little star hand and rushed away from there and he took a rest and continued floating but then he was hit by something and he begain falling down through the clouds...

Mario was walking out to Toad Town then a Toad rushed over to him " MARIO!"

The Toad was paincing " Mario come some Star kid had just crashed into the castle!"

Mario followed after him and they saw some Toads surronding him they got a bit closer as he started opening his eyes a bit and he rubbed his head and holding a map in the other " Ugh... Well that wasn't nice... I feel like I been ran over a stampede of Yoshis..."

He looked up to see Mario he shaked himself and floated up a bit " Hey you're Mario right?"

Mario nodded and Light smiled " Well that's great! I'm Light! I really need your help! You see Zemable's army is after the Songs Of Fate!"

Everyone was confused and a Toad asked " Who is Zemable and what are the Songs Of Fate?"

Light looked shocked " Don't any of you read any history books?! Zemable is a scary being locked away and his army wants to free him and the Songs Of Fate is what sealed him away and their the only thing that can release him from his prison and my home was attacked because they were after this."

Light showed them the map he was holding it had pictures of places and there was written they couldn't understand one the Toads asked " What are those words say I don't think we can understand it."

Light looked at it laughed " Haha... It's and an ancient Star language that only Stars can understand so um Mario will you be able to help me stop Zemable's army from freeing him from his prison?"

Mario nodded and Light cheered them something else crashed through the roof and Toad yelled " WHAT ELSE IS GONNA CRASH THROUGH THE ROOF?!"

They saw what crashed through the roof was a Broozer who had was wearing some broken chains he growled " Alright little Star kid you better hand over that map if you know what is good for you Lord Zemable will be free once more and you cannot stop him!"

Mario stepped in front of Light " You think you can stop me fool! You're gonna lose to me HAHAHHAHA!"

Light floated next to Mario " Here lemme help you."

Light pulled out a book a began looking through it " There we are this guy is Puncher he is one of Zemable loyal minions he may pack a great punch but he doesn't have a good defence and he isn't that bright used that to your advantage."

Light closed his book then Puncher came charging and Light yelled " AHH RUN OR MY CASE FLOAT!"

Mario and Light moved out the way while the Toads went off to hide Mario jumped on Punchers head and Light tackled into to him. Puncher swinged his arms at them Light gotten hit by his punches and got lanched into the castles wall leaving a star like cracked mark in the wall " Oww..."

Puncher went to punch Light again but Light dashed out the way " HA MISSED ME!"

Light started taunting Puncher then puncher jumped up and tried punching him again but Light moved just in time then Mario jumped down onto him again Puncher growled a roared " GRAHHHHHH THAT'S IT YOU TWO ARE SO DONE FOR!"

He ran towards them while punching Light floated upwards and tackled him but it didn't hurt as much he expected " HAHAHHA! Was that ment to hurt alot little Star kid?"

Puncher grabbed Light in his hand and throwed him down onto the ground about to step on him but Mario hits him with his hammer before he could do that then Puncher fell down to the ground knocked out Light got himself off the ground shaking his head " Thank you for that Mario phew that was a close call there."

Puncher slowly got up he glared at Mario and Light " You may have won this around but mark my words I will return and you will lose the next time we meet."

Puncher punched a hole in the castle wall and ran away Light cheered and yelled at Puncher " YEAH AND WE WILL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME TO!"

Light smiled " Hey! Toad dudes! It's safe to come out now!"

All the Toads came out and so did Princess Peach Light asks " Princess Peach why were you with the Toads you weren't earlier matter a fact I didn't see you here at all?"

She responds " I was in the my Bedroom and all the Toads were telling me what was happening and I'm glad you two were able to chase him off."

Light grinned " Yeah! He didn't stand a chance even though I got punched into a wall then the floor."

She giggled " Well you two should get going."

Light smiled " Yes Princess! Come on Mario let's go!"

They both exited then they noticed an older Star coming towards them " LIGHT!"

Light looked at him and said " Shine!?"

Shine shaked her star body and said " Light I was almost unable to escape the attack to give this to you and it's a good thing I was able to get it."

She handed him a stone the had a music note on it. He looked at it and then had a shock expression " Wait is th-"

Shine nodded " Yes it is the Song Stone from the legend it once holded all 12 of the Songs Of Fate but when Zemable's army wanted them they had to be hidden and nobody knows where they could be expect the one who hid them but no one knows where he is. But now I need to go stay safe and Mario... If anything bad happens to Light and you didn't do anything to help him _your gonna regret it..._ bye!"

She then floated away Light laughed nervously " Sorry about Shine she is pretty protective..."

Light yells " Well let us find the first Song Of Fate!"

~End Of Prologue~


	2. Chapter 1 Part I

~Chapter 1~ ~Frost and Flames~

Mario was following Light as he was looking at the map " Ok so the first Song Of Fate is in a place called Snowfall Village. It's mostly known as the coldest place in the whole world."

Light smiled " Alright onward to Snowfall Village!"

Light dashed to Snowfall Village and Mario ran after him

Soon after a while they both arrived in front of a gate Light smiled " Well this must be the place!"

They enter through the gate and started exploring the village then they heard a voice " Hey you two!"

They both turn to see a Mr Blizzard standing there " You two aren't from around here aren't you?"

They both nod he got closer " Good I need both of your help come I'll explain it at my house."

They both follow after him and enter his house and he sits down " Our Village is in danger... It's starting to melt and were starting to melt as well..."

Light asked " Do you know who is causing this?"

He stood up and yelled " OF COURSE! It's that no good little Draglet up in the mountains he is nothing but bad news!"

Light asked " Then why don't you go and stop him yourselfs?"

He got off his chair and yelled " BECAUSE HE SPITS FIRE AND ME AND THE OTHERS ARE MADE OF SNOW AND ICE!"

Light laughed nervously " Oh yeah..."

Light grinned " No worries we'll defeat this monster and save your Village! Maybe he has the first Song Of Fate!"

They start to climb up the mountain and stuff was falling down the mountain like snowballs rolling down Light and Mario moved out the way and saw a cabin up ahead " Look Mario a cabin let's see if anyone is in there!"

Light knocks on the door and it opens and it shows a Frost Piranha in there " Oh hi! Come in you must be freezing out there!"

After they got settled in his cabin he asked " So what brings you up this mountain?"

Light answers " Were here to stop a Draglet who is causing trouble and melting Snowfall village!"

He looked confused " A Draglet? Oh! You mean Spitball."

Light had a confuse look and asked " You know him?"

He nodded " Yep he is my best friend after all but what you said about him I don't think he would ever do that he is way to nice."

Light and Mario looked at each other and back at the Frost Piranha " You sure?"

He nodded " Of course! Were best friends! Whatever you heard about him isn't true he is the sweetest Draglet you'll ever meet!"

Light smiled and said " Thank you for letting us stay in this cabin but know I'm even more curious about this mystery people in the village think he is bad while you say he is good something fishy is going on."

Light turned to Mario and said " Come on Mario! Let's try and find this out!"

Mario and Light both exit and he yells at them " SAY HI TO SPITBALL FOR ME!"

Light yells back " WE WILL!"

After a while they finally got to the top and another cabin was there and Mario knocked on the door and they heard a nervous voice " W-Who's there?"

Light answered " I'm Light and I have Mario with me we want to talk to you!"

They heard a gulp and then the nervous voice started talking again " Y-Your not gonna beat me up right...?"

Light smiled and answered " Of course we won't we just wanna talk."

They waited two mintues then they heard the voice again " O-Ok..I'll open the door.."

The door opened and it showed a little Draglet wearing a scarf and some glasses on his face and he had green wings he was giving a really nervous smile " Um...H-Hi...I'm Spitball.."

Light waved at Spitball and smiled " So can we come in?"

He nodded and Light and Mario walked in Spitball's cabin he had some books on a table a nice carpet and fireplace which seemed to be out and there was other doors around in the cabin and there was a few seats by the fireplace Spitball gave anervous smile and ask " S-So wanna have the fireplace on...?"

Mario nodded and Spitball opened his mouth and it started to glow and spits out a fireball at the fireplace and lights it up. Spitball sat down on his chair while Mario sits down on the other chair and Light just floats there Spitball had a really nervous face and Mario asks what's wrong. Spitball looks up and replied " I-I'm just worried...I just...ever since the snow began melting lot's of the villagers keep coming here and wanting me to stop melting the snow but I had no idea what they ment but... they thought fighting me would make it stop but it didn't they think just because i'm a Draglet and I breath fire I must be the cause of the melting snow..."

Mario told him to calm down then Light said " Don't worry We'll help you prove your innocence you know what they say innocent intill proven gulity!"

Spitball smiled " Oh I know we can have Freeze help!"

They both gave him a confuse look and Mario asked who that was " Oh he is my best friend!"

Light then remembered " Hey Mario I think it was that Frost Piranha that we met earlier that said he was his best friend."

Spitball smiled " Yeah Freeze is a Frost Piranha he is really my...only...friend.."

Light patted Spitball on the head " Hey he isn't your only friend i'm your friend as well!"

Spitball look at Light with joy "R-really!"

Light smiled " Of course! Mario your his friend too right!?"

Mario gave him a thumbs-up and Spitball raised his green wings and flied up from his chair " Come on let's go!"

Light and Mario followed after him and exited the cabin they were walking down the mountain they were almost at Freeze's cabin intill they heard a rumbling sound and Spitfire started to freack out "W-What's that!?"

Light looked up and saw what it was " Oh no..."

Then he yelled " **AVALANCHE!** "


	3. Chapter 1 Part ll

~Chapter 1~ ~Frosts and Flames~

They all start running from the falling snow then Spitball yells " LOOK A CAVE!"

They all run into the cave and it ended up being sealed by the snow and it turned the cave dark Light then glowed lighting up the cave " Well were stuck in this dumb cave now."

Mario started to look around and saw a passageway and called Light and Spitball over " Yes! This might lead the way out!"

They start walking down but then some Fire Piranha Plants rise from the ground " Look it's that Mario guy that Master Frost was talking about."

And the other one whispered " And he has that Draglet with him but neither of them look like they were in a fight at all."

The third Fire Piranha Plant whispers " I hope they don't know about Master Frost's plans to melt the village."

Light then says " You know we can hear every word you're saying right?"

The Fire Piranha Plants look at the trio and then the one in the middle of them yelled " SCATTER"

Then they all go in other directions Spitball says " W-We need to go after them! They might give us more information on who this Master Frost is."

Mario nods and starts to try and find all three they start looking in a area of the cave with ice everywhere on the floor with the Fire Piranha Plant on the ceiling Light had a confused and puzzled expression on his face and wondering how in the world that Piranha Plant got up there then the Fire Piranha Plant started laughing and spits fireballs at the icy floor and it starts melting " HAHAHAH! I'm gonna melt this cave with the three of you idiots in it! I will surive with me up here I won't drown AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Spitball froze in place shaking in fear intill Mario shaked him out of it " W-What we gonna do! Were gonna drown! Wait can Star kids drown!? I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Light sighed " Come on Spitball we can get him down from there! Mario try and distract him while we go and sneak up on him!"

Mario nods while Light and Spitball start to sneak up on the Fire Piranha Plant " Wait where did those two other losers go? They were just right next to that Mario guy where could they have gone? Heheh maybe they left him to drown!"

Then he heard a voice behind him " Nope you moron!"

He was then tackled by Light then he was hit by Spitball's fire then he went back into the snow and came out of the icy floor and he growled " So you idiots want to fight well let's fight!"

He started spitting fire balls at them and they start dodging the fireballs coming from his mouth Mario hits him with his hammer Light tackles him from behind and Spitball fires fireballs at him. Then he fell to the ground he looked up to see Mario,Light and Spitball looking at him and he gave a nervous laugh " Hahahah... Hi...uh maybe we can work this out...hahaha..."

Light yelled " ALRIGHT LISTEN HERE WHAT ARE YOUR BOSSES PLANS!?"

He whimpered " I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING I SWEAR! ONLY FLARE KNOWS HE IS THE BOSS OF ME AND MY BROTHER I AND BLAZE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! FLARE DOESN'T TELL US WHAT MASTER FROST PLANS TO MELT THE VILLAGE! I DON'T KNOW HIS INTENTIONS WHY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE JUST BEAT UP FLARE!"

They all stare at him and Light sighs " Alright fine whatever let's find this Flare guy."

He went back into the ground and Mario,Light and Spitball continue looking for Flare then they saw a huge fireball coming towards them and they moved out of the way of it and they saw for did that they all got into battle poses ready to fight him and Light said " You must be Flare."

Flare gave a grin " Why yes I'm Flare the second in command of Master Frost's army!"

Light yells " Who is this Frost guy!?"

Flare glares " It's **Master** Frost! He is loyal to the great powerful Zemable! Master Frost is melting the village to find the first Song Of Fate! HAHAHA!"

Flare covered his mouth relizing he gave away the plans "Heheheh... I MAY HAVE GIVEN AWAY MASTER FROST'S PLANS BUT YOU WON'T BE GETTING PAST ME! I WILL MAKE SURE MY MASTER'S PLANS TO GO ALL ACORDING TO PLAN AND THEN ZEMABLE'S ARMY WILL HAVE THE FIRST SONG OF FATE AND WHEN WE COLLECT ALL 12 EVERYONE WILL COWER UNDER ZEMABLE!"

They all just stare at him Light then says " Wow he is sure a big mouth."

Mario and Spitball both nod Light smirks " Well he totally doesn't know when to shut up because his head must be a size of a pebble!"

Flare glared and yelled " WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BRAIN!"

Light says " Well I would tell you but you're to dumb to shut up to understand it."

Flare when starts to ramble " LISTEN HEAR YOU RUDE STAR KID I AM MASTER FROST'S SECOND IN COMMAND HE MUST KNOW I'M WAY SMARTER THEN EVERYONE IN HIS ARMY AND I WILL BURN ALL OF YOU TO A CRISP AND DUST OR EVEN MORE SO YOU NO LONGER EXIST IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND YOU WILL PAY FOR DISRESPECTING ME AND MASTER FROST'S ARMY! AND I WILL SHOW NO MERCY YOU ARE GONNA FEEL THE BURN! MY FLAMES ARE MORE POWER FULL THEN THOSE TWO! THEY ARE WEAK WHILE I'M MUCH STRONGER THEN THEM! SO YOU BETTER BE READY TOOOO BE BURN **ALIVE!** "


	4. Chapter 1 Part lll

~Chapter 1~ ~Frosts And Flames~

Flare fired more fireballs at them they were able to dodge them Light then said " Ok so this what I know about this guy Flare loyal to this Frost guy and he never knows when to shut up what complete idiot if you ask me. Anyway just like any other Fire Piranha Plant he spits fire but his is much more powerful."

Flare growled " I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

He fired another fireball at the trio and it hit Light straight in the gace knocking him back Spitball yelled " MR LIGHT!"

Spitfire mouth filled with fire and fired it at Flare hiting him straight in the face " _Why you..._ "

He growled again and went underground and went up behind Spitball ready to strike him with his sharp pointy teeth and he was hit by Mario hammer and he laughed " Oh you think you're so tough huh?"

They stand in battle poses which caused Flare to laugh harder " Oh you poor pathetic fools!"

He grinned showing his teeth " You think it be that easy?"

Then some vines came through the ground and they started attacking them " FOOOOLS PATHETIC USELESS FOOLS! NOW YOU'LL SEE WHY MATER FROST MADE ME SECOND IN COMMAND!"

They were getting swat around by his vines and then Light yelled " RUN!"

They run past Flare and he growled " COWARDS! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!"

They keep running intill Spitball bumps into a rock causing him to be a bit dazed and making Mario and Light to go back for him Light gave him a little shake to try and help but Flare caught up to them and when he was about to burn them he was frozen in ice. They look to see who did it and they saw Freeze. Freeze turned to them and gave them a smile " Hi again good thing I stopped him before you guys got burnt to a crisp."

Freeze then looked at Spitball and he went up to him and gave him a hug " SPITBALL!"

And Spitball who was no longer dazed hugged back with his wings " FREEZE!"

Light and Mario smiled at the little reunion that Spitball and Freeze were having and they looked so happy. Freeze then placed Spitball on his head and turned to Mario and and Light " Well you guys are here to stop Frost right?"

Light and Mario looked at him with suprised and Light asked " Wait how did you-"

Freeze answered before Light could finish " I hated him for a long time with him being the mayor of Snowfall Village he is pretty hard to stop."

Light and Mario both looked stun " Wait is he a Mr Blizzard?"

Spitball and Freeze both nod in agreement to the question. Then they both relize something " Oh course! He must of wanted us to go after Spitball and have him take the blame for the Village being melted when it was his minions really the cause of it while they our looking for the First Song Of Fate he needed a reason why the snow is melting and make sured no one knew it was him by blaming it on Spitball making him an outcast to the whole village and he had vistors to the village to attack it would keep up the act of him being the one who did it. Intill he gets the First Song Of Fate!"

They all looked at Light and then they heard alot of keep growls coming from Freeze " Oh he is sure gonna pay dearly."

Then a fireball landed near them and they turn to see Flare was unfrozen Spitball says nervously " We forgot about him right?"

And they ran away from him then they started hearing laughing and fire noises they peeked around the corner to see Frost commanding some Fire Piranha Plants to breath fire onto the snow then they all revealed them selfs and they got in battle poses and Light yelled " STOP RIGHT THERE!"

All of them turned to see the four of them right there Frost looked suprised " How did you four find this place?"

Mario explained how they got there holding his hammer and Freeze was growling " HOW DARE YOU BLAME MY BEST FRIEND FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

Frost laughed " Oh and you think you can stop me?"

Spitball answered " Yes we can you jerk!"

Frost grinned " Alright you four better be ready to taste the heat!"

The Fire Piranha Plants started to firing fireballs Mario hits them back his hammer Spitball blocks them with his own fireballs while Freeze freezes them with his ice powers Frost then started throwing icicles and them but Spitball melts them with his fire before they could reach them. After they defeated the Fire Piranha Plants they all turn to Frost and he glared at them. He grinned and started jumping up and down to cause the big icicles on the celling to fall down onto them. He laughed at them dodging the big icicles. Spitball started panicing and Freeze grabbed Spitball to dodge out the way of them. Light says " Ok let's finsh him off guys let's show him we can beat him!"

Spitball flied upwards and lit up his mouth with fire and fired it at Frost and it hits him right in the chest Freeze laughed at him " HAHAHA!"

He was then hit by Mario's hammer and tackled by Light. Frost glared at them again " Oh you think you're gonna win?"

He started laughing and he lifted his stick arm and he spoke some words " **Oh great Zemable hear my plead send some of your power to help me to destory the ones that want to stop you from becoming FREE!** "

An dark aura started to surrond Frost and he laughed " **Can you beat me? WITH THE POWER OF MASTER ZEMABLE'S POWER ON MY SIDE AS ONE OF HIS GENERAL'S I WILL NOT FAIL IN GETTING THE FIRST SONG OF FATE FOR HIM THEN HE'LL BE EVEN CLOSER INTO GETTING FREED!** "

He raised his arm up and a dark snowball formed in his hand and he started laughing " **HAHAHAHAHAH!** "

He throwed it at them and it hit Freeze which caused him to feel sick " Wh..a...t..'..s?"

Before he could say anything else Freeze fell to the ground and Spitball flew over to his fallen best friend " FREEZE WAKE UP! COME ON! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Tears fell down his face and he turned to Frost " Aww the little baby is trying what you gonna do crybaby?"

Spitball spoke in a darker tone " _You know you just made a very big mistake **buddy**_ _I may act scared and timid but there is one thing that you should never do to a Draglet and that's **MAKE THEM REALLY ANGRY!**_ "

Spitball opened his mouth and he kept the fire in there the more it stayed in there the larger the fire grew and then he fired it out and it was filled with bright lights off fire that can cause someone to go blind if stared at it for to long Frost tried to attack it with his dark snowballs but they melted when they hit the huge fireball made from pure rage. It hit him directly he fell to the ground as the dark aura left his body and some dark aura left Freeze's body. Spitball raced over to Freeze with tears coming out of his eyes. He kept crying " FREEZE YOU'RE OK! I'M SO GLAD I THOUGHT THAT YOU...YOU..."

Freeze hugged him " Hey it's ok Spitball I'm alright."

They turn to Frost who got back up but held an orb in his hand " You win this time but the others will be stronger faster then all of you fools. They will collect the other Songs Of Fate and you will bow before the great Zemable."

Frost then vanished and then they all cheered then they heard some thing the sounded alot like... "Music?"

Light led the others where it was coming from and they all saw music notes flying around they started to dance around the gang and played a song it sounded nice and soft then Light brought out the Song Stone the music notes danced right into the stone. Light smiled they left the cave and went back to the village and villagers saw Spitball and their faces turn to rage " LOOK THERES THE MONSTER!"

Spitball whimpered and the others got in front of Spitball Freeze says " Look Frost lied to you all he caused the snow melting with his minions he doesn't care about any of you all he cares about is freeing his master. Zemable and if it wasn't for Spitball. YOUR WHOLE VILLAGE WOULD BE MELTED YOU IDIOTS!"

Spitball smiled as he saw his best friend and his new friends standing up for him Light yelled " Yeah! He was pretty brave!"

Mario nodded. Then Freeze says " Now our you gonna say your sorry or do I need to-"

Light covered Freeze's mouth " Yeah,Yeah,Yeah I think they get the point Freeze."

The villages got closer and they say " Were sorry!"

Freeze smiled and Mario a thumbs up to them and Light grinned. Spitball smiles at all of them. Light says " Well ok let's go um Freeze you want to come along with us?"

Freeze replied " Well where Spitball goes I'll follow I won't let anything happen to my best friend!"

Mario smiled and they all left Snowfall village with the villagers cheering them on. And they all waved goodbye to them.

~End Of Chapter~


	5. Chapter 2 Part I

_After stopping Frost from melting Snowfall Village with the help from Freeze and Spitball. Mario and the others continue their quest on collecting all 12 Songs Of Fate. One collected so far. Where will they head next?_

 _~Chapter 2~ ~ Flash And Terror!~_

Mario,Light,Freeze and Spitball were on the road going through a deep,dark forest. Dark eyes flashed on the bushes and trees then they heard a creak sound which caused Spitball to scream " AHHHHHH!"

And he took off flying. Mario and the other chased after him but he was way faster then them. They failed to catch up to him they all fell to the ground tired from trying to catch up with Spitball. Freeze slams his leaf hands onto his face and groaned. Light turned to him and asked " You ok?"

Freeze let his leaf hands fall to the ground and said " No! We lost my best friend in this creepy forest! Do you even know what this place is!?"

Light replied " Yes this is Nicorika Woods. It's said that vistors often vanish he-"

Mario covers his mouth before he could say anymore and Light says " Umm but i'm sure he's fine. Right Mario."

Mario nods but they saw Freeze was gone but they heard his yelling " DON'T WORRY SPITBALL I'M COMING!"

Mario and Light ran after Freeze through the forest " Great just great! Almost all of us get separated from each other what's next?!"

Then some Spinys came through the bushes " Oh great. It's worse now."

Meanwhile Spitball was flying fast throught the forest flying above everything to avoid getting attacked by anything in the scary forest he kept being scared by the dark red eyes on everything and he had to keep landing to give his wings some rest which he didn't like because he didn't want to be eaten by anything in the deep,scary forest. Then he heard a snap of a twig and then he screamed and flew upwards and went really fast through the woods then he crashed right into a tree and he looked upwards to see Freeze looking down at him smiling. Spitball smiles and hugs Freeze then they heard a voice behind them and they both screamed " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then they heard a voice " Um it's just us."

They then look to see it's just Mario and Light " Oh hi guys."

Freeze gave a nervous laugh and Spitball smiled and he flied over to them " S-Sorry for run.. Um flying off like that hehe."

They continue walking intil they reach a village and they saw it was filled with Peepas and they were laughing " Hey look non ghosts!"

The other Peepa says " Yeah we hate non ghosts!"

The last one says " Yeah they don't belong here!"

They get closer to the gang Spitball hides behind Freeze. Then all of the Peepas were struck by an electical discharge causing all of them to fall to the ground and they saw a Napse wearing a rose and she said " Quick this way!"

They all followed the Napse to a shed where lot's of others were sitting or sleeping there. They saw some Boos,Shyguys and some Napses as well. Mario asked what was going on and the rose wearing Napse says " Well something happened to the Peepas around here they used to just play pranks and loved hide and seek but then they took over our home. They kept saying they only welcomed ghosts but the Boos of our home didn't like them anymore due to them being such jerks and being really bossy. It's weird they used to be nice but now they turned bad. Something must of happened to them."

Mario asked if they could help the Napse's eyes lit up " Yes! Yes! You can we need all the help we can get and i'll help you out!"

Then a voice yells " I FORBID IT!"

They turn to see a much older Napse and she was glaring at them " B-But Mom I need to-"

But her Mom interrupted her " Sparxra! It's to dangrous for you to be out there!"

Sparxra replied " But Mom I can-"

" NO YOU CAN'T AND YOU WILL NOT EVER GO OUTSIDE IT'S TO DANGROUS! AND YOU ARE TO YOUNG YOU CANNOT FIGHT!"

Sparxra glared at her mother and sulked in the corner while everyone in the shed just stared at them " Sparxra you are grounded you are not allowed to leave the shed at all and when they save us from the Peepas you'll still be grounded!"

Sparxra tried to protest " But-"

" NO BUTS SPARXRA! YOU ARE GROUNDED AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS!"

Mario and the others just stared and Light says " Well this is a bit awkward."

Then Sparxra's Mom smiled at them " Well off you go you should go and save our home dears."

They all got pushed out the shed and the door closed Spitball and Freeze looked at each other. Freeze says " Well she seemed a bit rude with her yelling at her daughter when she wanted to help now that's what I call overprotective."

Mario nodded and Spitball says " She really doesn't want her to get hurt but she could help us but she's grounded so she can't."

Then they heard a voice behind them " You think I was gonna give up that easy well you don't know me that well guys."

They turn to where the voice was coming from and they see Sparxra she was had a happy look on her face " I snuck out to help you guys like I care i'm grounded I get grounded alot and I just sneak out when my Mom says no like I care what she says!"

Freeze laughed " I see you're pretty much a rebal playing by your own rules not listening to adults heh you're pretty cool."

And Spitball whispered " _And very pretty._ "

Then Sparxra asked " What did you say?"

Spitball with a blushing face said " U-U-U-Um n-n-nothing Prettyra I-I-I mean Spraxra!"

Sparxra laughed " Aw that's adorable."

Spitball covered his face with his wings. Freeze lifts him up onto his head and laughs." Heh Spitball has a crush~ Spitball has a crush~"

Spitball quietly yelled " N-No!"

And they all laughed and started heading back to the village but then they started running after they heard Sparxra's Mom's screams " **SPARXRA YOU ARE GROUNDED FOREVER WHEN I FIND YOU!** "


	6. Chapter 2 Part II

~Chapter 2~ ~Flash And Terror~

After a while running away from the shed they all take some time to breath and Light says " Wow she is scary."

Mario nods and Freeze says " And loud I wonder if she takes angry management?"

Sparxra says " She does she ends up shocking everyone there."

They all just stare at Sparxra and she says " What?"

They all stop staring at her and start to walk around but they stopped when they heard voices " Hey did you hear!"

They hide behind some trees and saw two Peepas with spears " Queen Derla is calling all Peppas to her manor I wonder what she wants."

" Whoa really? She almost never does that she normaly just wants to be alone."

" Yeah this must be important."

" Hey wait what about those guys that were in the village should we report that to her while were there?"

" Hmmh maybe when she's not busy after all she is pretty scary if we make her mad remember what happen to Rolle?"

" Oh yeah poor him."

" Well it's his own fault for saying _that_ to her."

" Oh yeah I forgot he said that."

" Well let's stop worrying about it and let's go and find some other Peppas who haven't heard the news."

The Peepas float off deeper into the deep dark forest. They all come out of their hiding spots and Light says " Queen Derla? I never heard of her before maybe she's new royalty? Well we better find her maybe she the one who made the Peepas turn bad."

Sparxra smiles " I can't wait to get the Peepas back to normal they been acting like this for a few years."

Mario and the others just stare at her and Spitball says " Why didn't you get any help?"

Sparxra responds " We did but something bad happen to them."

Mario asks what " Well uhh... I don't know what might of cause it but I followed them and with them beating most of the Peepas I thought they would be able to do it. But then... When they went into the forest they... Turned there backs on each other and attacked there own friends.. I got out of there just in case they wanted to attack me if they saw me I don't know what happened afterwards but I don't want to think about it."

" Well that's the curse of Nicorika Woods that our Queen had placed."

They all turn around to see three Peepas they get into battle formations but the leader of the three of them said " We are not here to fight we are here to just say. Leave before it happens to you on what happened to those fellow travlers."

Sparxra yells " Were not turning back! I'm pretty sure we can take what happened to them! And wait... What do you mean curse?"

One of the other Peepas said " It's a terrible curse! But it only effects ones who are alive not like us ghosts. Our Queen placed it to stop anyone getting close to her manor but...I'm kind of tired of this... Even though we just want you not to get hurt like the others..."

The other Peepa finshed the others sentence " We want to stop this. We want to help the other Peepas to be normal again. We want our old past of playing and being happy. Were not happy like this. Come we will show you the through the woods."

Spitball asked Mario " Do you think we can trust them?"

Mario gives Spitball a thumbs up which made him give a little smile. Freeze felt uneasy by this " But why? Why don't they just leave this place or face Queen Derla about this."

" We did."

They turn to one of the Peepas that were still there " When we did... She attacked us she was so angry that we confronted her she told us that if we did again she would not regret what she would do to us. So we didn't and when we saw enter the village we thought there was another chance to be free and be happy with the other villagers because we miss those times of happiness."

The Peepa sighed and Freeze says " Oh sorry I didn-"

" It's alright after all we might be free when you beat her and make her stop ever since that day..."

Mario asked what day the Peepa sighed and turned to them " Well I don't think it's good idea to talk about it here with Peepas going around these woods trying to get to her manor we might get taught so we'll talk about it when we get some where quiet."

" Hey ya coming!?"

The other two Peepa were waving at them to keep coming and they caught up to them. Swoopers were flying from the trees in the night and most of them were pretty tired one the Peepa said " I guess we can rest for a bit but not for long we cannot get caught here."

Mario and the others nod the Peepas got some sticks. Mario and Freeze found some food. Light kept a look out for some other Peepas. And Spitball started the fire and they all started cooking the food that they have found. Spitball sighed " Well great we have to eat this great! I had better food back home!"

Everyone turned to Spitball Freeze asked " You ok Spitball?"

Spitball glared at them " Oh please pretend to care about me you stupid plant!"

Freeze was suprise on what he just said " W-What?!"

" You heard me! Your not my best friend and you'll never be! Who would want to be friends with a worthless pla-"

Freeze struck and vine through Spitball " Next time you try and inpersonate try a bit harder."

And he turned to dust his vine went back into the ground and they all showed shock faces and Mario asked why he did that. " Because that **wasn't** Spitball... This must be the curse that made others turn their backs on each other to pretend to be our friends make us fight enough to..."

" Ya know?"

Mario nods and they turn to see there were two Lights now Freeze slams his leaf hands on his face " Ya gotta be kidding me."

The Light on the left notice the other one of him " Hey! Who do you think your trying to fool!? I'm the real Light! Your nothing but a fake! Guys! Attack him now!"

The Light on the right replies " No! Your the fake you snake! I mean star! I'm the real Light! Stop copying me!"

The other Peepas sighed " The curse of Nicorika Woods it's hard to tell which one is real from the other when they are in the same place of the one they pretend to be. But some times they can even fool them selfs when they pretend to be on who they are not."

Freeze raised his vines up and both of his vines went though the both of them and they both turned to dust. " Spitball and Light must be around here somewhere if these guys were fakes."

Sparxra smiles " Let's find them guys!"

After they keep searching through the woods then they hear screaming " WAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHAH! I DON'T WANNA DIE HERE! WAHHHHH AHHHHH!"

" Dude stop screaming you'll alert the Peepas around here do you wanna get caught?!"

" N-No... BUT THIS PLACE IS SCARY!"

Mario and the gang look around a big tree to see their two friends with Spitball crying his eyes out and Light trying to stop him from crying. Mario and the others rushed over to them Freeze hugs Spitball " SPITBALL!"

" FREEZE!"

Spitball hugs back with his wings crying and Light sighed " If we ever split up someone else take him it's hard to stop him from crying."


End file.
